Dulce Prisión
by Hiker Is A Dark Trouble
Summary: Flaky era una niña sensible si tan solo su prima no le hubiera hecho eso... nada de eso hubiera pasado. Ahora la que debe pagar por su pecado es Flaky.
1. Recuerdos

**Hiker: ¡QuE OnDa! **

**Itering: Hola**

**Sikeru: ¿Qué te pasa Itering?**

**Itering: ¿Por qué la pregunta?  
Sikeru: Estas mas amargada de lo que siempre acostumbras**

**Itering: Es que Shiner y Omi se golpearon entre si**

**Hiker: ¿WTF? No tengo idea Chuck Norris de que hablas**

**Itering y Sikeru miran a Hiker.**

**Itering y Sikeru: ¿Chuck Norris?**

**Dijendi: Si el azucar es excesivo a…**

**Shiner y Omi: Chuck Norris**

**Itering y Sikeru miran a los que acaban de entrar a la sala.**

**Itering y Sikeru: ¿Acabas de decir Chuck Norris?**

**Omi: No dijimos Chuck Norris, dijimos Chuck Norris**

**Shiner: Esta mal dicho lo que Chuck Norris**

**Itering: Estoy loca *Mareada* 0T0**

**Sikeru: Con cuerdo 0T0**

**Hiker: ¡COMENCEMOS! **

"**Recuerdos"**

Todavía recuerdo los gritos de mi sueño, todavía recuerdo cuando se arrastraban y todavía recuerdo la sangre cayendo del techo y en el suelo.

Esa masacre fue demasiada para una persona como yo… si eres alguien que piensa como niña pequeña y que todavía lo es. A los 12 años me eh condenado ¿Por qué lo e hecho? Esa pregunta, esa maldita pregunta es demasiada para una niña como yo.

Mi nombre es Flaky y no pertenezco a este mundo, soy una maldita pecadora y no merezco el cielo ni la tierra, yo se que merezco el infierno o peor aun. Es verdad si tan solo ella no me hubiera dicho eso, si tan solo me hubiera dejado, si tan solo no hubiera conocido esta ciudad… no estaría condenada.

¿Por qué digo que estoy condenada? Porque yo… asesine a mi hermana y a mi prima solamente por mi envidia y por sus protestas pero yo tengo la mayor culpa. Mi prima Lammy y Mi hermana Giggles, ellas no pudieron vivir mucho y eso fue porque soy una maldita envidiosa y ahora pecadora, no se que pasa por mi cabeza, ¿Estoy loca? Mi padre lo vio al igual que mi madre y me están llevando a la supuesta _otra casa, _pero yo se adonde me llevan, no entiendo porque me mienten ¿Tendrán miedo a mi?

Después de lo que paso no quiero volver a ver la cara de nadie que conozca, necesito rehabilitarme, fui a un Psicólogo a escondidas y me dijo algo que me rompió el corazón, mis pensamientos y todo lo que le dije esta en el sobre que ahora tengo en la mano, ahora necesito ver los resultados, pero no quiero hasta llegar allí, escondo el sobre en mi suéter.

Estoy en el carro, esta lloviendo, se dice que iba a llover todo un mes, pero la lluvia puede sentir lo que yo siento, estamos llorando…si llorando.

Yo necesito algo…. Pero no se que es, lo único que quiero es encontrar ese algo. ¡Ya verán que no me rendiré! ¡Ya no seré la misma de antes! ¡La misma miedosa de antes!

-_Flaky…. ¡Flaky!- _Alguien me llama dejando atrás mis hermosos pensamientos.

Tendré que volver al mundo, y dejar atrás mí pasado…

-¿Mande?-Dije en tono frio lo cual no impresiono a mi padre que ahora estaba demasiado molesto y triste después iba a ir con mi madre al funeral de Giggles, ¿Por qué no dije Lammy? Porque ese nombre lo aborrezco con mi vida y alma.

-Bajate-Dijo mi padre como respuesta pero lo dijo igual en tono frio, baje del auto, tenia el cuerpo lleno de esposas no podía mover ni un dedo, habían dos enfermeros atrás de mi y a los lados dos policías.

Entre a la casa para gente loca pude ver el letrero decía:

"**Casa para locos mentales**

**Casa Rain, 1900-2100" **

¿Me creían loca? Na ni me importa, lo soy y ahora lo único que tengo en mente es salir de aquí cuando pueda.

Puedo ver una mansión enorme totalmente enorme, me pregunto con que loco psicópata me habrá tocado como compañero de cuarto.

Entre en las enormes puertas que fueron abiertas por los enfermeros ya que los policías me agarraban, una sonrisa retorcida apareció en mi rostro.

Pude ver que era un cuarto amplio, una sala por asi decir, tenia 3 sillones de 2 en el lado izquierdo hasta atrás al igual que el otro lado, se veía una recepción y claro un montón de enfermeras con mirada fría. Me adentraron a la sala y mi padre y madre se acercaron a la recepción mientras yo me adentraba aun sujetada a la otra sala que era un pasillo con varias puertas, todas decían algo pero yo veía que me ponían mas adentro, ahora podía ver que me adentraban a la ultima puerta, esta era de hierro y con reja en la mini ventana de arriba. Tenia un cartel decía **"Psicópatas mas peligrosos."** Ahora entiendo, me creían peligrosa, no lo dudo mate a mi prima y hermana con un cuchillo degollando todo ellas y aparte les arranque el pelo, se arrastraron por el suelo con medio cuerpo y las decapite y no solo eso también las apuñale unas 41 veces o no me acuerdo y a Lammy ni lo menciono.

Ahora me llevaban adentro de la puerta, vi que todas eran individuales y decían nombres y números debajo de estos, igual pude alcanzar a ver que donde me ponían era una casilla en frente de alguien llamado:

"_**Flippy 458."**_

Alcance a ver sus ojos verdes que luego se hicieron amarillos, solo vi su cabeza, tenia una boina de militar, su cabello verde y esos irresistibles ojos amarillos. Me adentraba otra vez a otra puerta que era la de en frente de el tal Flippy, el estaba agarrado de la mini rejita con cara sádica, yo solamente apenas me dejaron encerrada en la obscuridad me senté al fondo en lo mas obscuro de la habitación amplia, al parecer yo era la 459, vi que los enfermeros pusieron algo en la puerta pero no vi que.

Cerré los ojos carmín que yo tenia y me acosté en el suelo de ese lugar, era tan obscuro y deprimente que solamente me daba ganas de seguir matando gente.

_-Flaky…-_Dijo alguien, pensé que era mi subconsciente pero no, lo había dicho casi en susurro, asique me acerque a la puerta agarrándome de la rejita y vi como esa persona de ojos verdes y amarillos me miro, le preste atención a su mirada y seguimos asi durante unos minutos después el rompió nuestras miradas con una palabra.- Flaky…-Volvieron a decir pero esta vez yo vi que fue el de la otra casilla que estaba delante de mi quien dijo mi nombre, lo volvió a decir en susurro, ¿Por qué será peligroso? Se ve amable.

-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Sabes como salgo de este lugar?-Pregunte confiada, claro que si el estaba allí entonces no sabia salir de allí pero no me importa intentar.

-Me llamo Flippy_, y si se _salir de aquí mas no lo e intentado.-Dijo como respuesta en susurro, me pregunto porque susurra.

Me sorprendí de lo que dijo, pero jamás lo había intentado y yo lo iba a hacer.

-Te llamas Flaky ¿Verdad?-Pregunto el tal Flippy con mirada amable, eso es lo que digo si el es bueno ¿porque esta aquí?

-Si, soy Flaky, pero dime una cosa ¿Cómo acabaste aquí?-Pregunte, sigo confiada de la nueva yo, ahora nada impedirá que salga de aquí.

Flippy puso mirada sádica, sus ojos se volvían amarillos pero se dio una cachetada y reacciono.

-Digamos que tengo una doble personalidad y es algo… asesina-Dijo entre susurros pensando en sus palabras y recordando las personas que había asesinado y eso lo note cuando se puso en una pose que era obvia que estaba para pensar y pensé que había asesinado.

Yo asentí a lo que dijo este y luego voltee la mirada tratando de ver a los otros pero lo que vi me masturbo demasiado, creo que eso era más horrible que matar.

Volví a girar la mirada a la casilla de enfrente pero no vi a esa persona, me asomaba tratando de mirar donde estaba, pero cuando sentí que alguien me miraba por detrás me voltee y pude ver completamente al chico de antes, era un militar pero se debía admitir que era bonito.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dije milagrosamente sin tartamudear y hasta me sorprendí de mi actitud seria y fría.

-Te preguntaras eso, bueno solamente me preguntaba.-Dijo paseándose por la casilla moviendo las manos hasta que prosiguió.- _Si querías conocer a los demás…- _Paso un silencio incomodo pero luego me dispuse a asentir aun seria y fría.

-Muy bien, Casilla 450= The Mole, es ciego pero ten cuidado escucha perfectamente y te asesina cuando menos te lo esperas. Pero bien sabe que conmigo no se mete.-Explico Flippy sentándose en la cama de Flaky.

-¿Hasta ciegos hay aquí?-Pregunte un poco confusa de esa persona quería conocer a todos y creo que necesitaba esa información y mas.

-Si, hay mudos, cerebritos, locos, ochenteros, homosexuales, creyentes de héroes, frikis, torpes, creyentes de piratas, ladrones, amantes de animales y eso.-Dijo Flippy contando con sus dedos.

-….-Hice un sonido de silencio y por unos segundos hubo silencio hasta que lo interrumpí. -¿Y quienes mas?-Pregunte porque solamente me había dicho un dato ¡Uno! Que patético lugar.

El noto que yo quería seguir aprendiendo de psicópatas nada raro para el pero si lo sorprendió ya que era nueva y eso.

-Casilla 458: Splendid es el friki creyente de los superhéroes y se viste como ellos, el no es tanto psicópata pero cada vez que hace algo o trata de hacer algo bien le sale mal y digamos que por seguridad esta aquí, se la pasa leyendo comics, todo un friki.-Paso el primer dato.-El que esta a lado de ti, casilla 460: Russell, creyente de piratas y se cree una, por eso es una psicópata peligrosa digamos que se quito las dos piernas para ponerse palos y su ojo para un parche y su mano para un garfio y mato a mucha gente, cuidado si te acercas a Lumpy, que es el chico que esta con ella siempre digamos que son asi como novios, pero ella es muy especial en ese tipo de cosas y asesina a cualquiera, esa chica esta loca.-Dijo con mirada de susto ya se podía ver sus ojos verdes, al parecer vio que me puse a pensar y se espero hasta que volví y prosiguió.-Lumpy, casilla 461: El es el mas idiota por asi decir, ya que en si el es un tonto y es psicópata peligroso porque guarda secretos, se dice que el ha matado a la mayoría de un país y después lo atraparon con lo torpe que es, lo trajeron aquí y esta en frente de Russell, asi se enamoraron, aparte también ten cuidado es demasiado torpe y es verdad alguna vez siente celos y llega a asesinar como ella.-Sus ojos volvieron a cambiar a amarillos con una mirada algo pervertida pero se dio una cachetada de nuevo y prosiguió.-Casilla 451: A lado de The Mole hay uno algo pervertido y muy raro ochentero, se quedo atrapado en su época, en fin, el es Disco Bear, si te saca a bailar dile que no, nunca en tu vida ¡Nunca! Le digas que si o pasara como la otra vez, degolló a una enfermera creo igual un enfermero por bailar con el. Cuidado es lo que te puedo decir.-Dijo con mirada divertida y riendo un poco.-Bueno, Casilla 455: Handy, es un constructor y se dice que le gusta Petunia pero tiene casi toda la competencia, bueno es constructor y por eso es psicópata, no mas datos de el y nunca preguntes.-Me miro serio y yo asentí y se quedo mas tranquilo, pasaron unos segundos después de que tomo aire para seguir hablando y siguio.-Casilla 453: Sniffles, el cerebro de todo este lugar, el enloqueció muy raramente, nadie sabe el hecho de porque esta aquí, en fin, el es el cerebro, bla bla, es peligroso Hmmm, si, si lo es, ya que te puede llegar a degollar o apuñalar, su especialidad es el cuchillo igual que yo, pero le quitaron todos sus cuchillo al igual que a mi.-Termino con el dato ahora siguiente, yo solo pensaba que sabiendo sus datos podría salir sin que me descubriera nadie, ya que este lugar es horrible.-Casilla 467: Toothy, es el mas inocente pero se dice, las victimas aclaran (enfermeros) que el siempre que asesinaba recolectaba algo que le recordara ese "valioso" momento, se decía que esta loco, demasiado, el creen que es el mas loco pero cuando lo conoces no te hace nada si tienes suerte.-Ahora un loco ¿Qué este lugar no tiene algo que no se ve en el mundo? En fin, asentí para seguir escuchando y este siguio.-Casilla 456: Petunia, ella es la mas querida de este lugar, es querida por todos pero ella siempre decía que nadie la merecía y eso, también mata a sus victimas con una lima, es patética su forma de matar pero impresionante como te atrapa, ten cuidado igual, es una psicópata rango D, peligrosa al igual que los que te diré mas después.- ¿Rango D? ¿Se creen ninjas? ¿Sera que es un juego o un sueño? ¡Donde esta mi control entonces! ¡Exijo una explicación! ¿¡Me creen tonta o que rayos! Aun furiosa le di seña de que siga y este entendió.-cas…-No termino, se había ido ya que alguien toco la campana yo solamente veía que todos salían hasta Flippy, todos encadenados por un oficial se dirigían hacia una sala arriba, a mi me abrieron la puerta y me sacaron casi a patada o arrastrada hacia arriba, Flippy estaba a lado de mi aun agarrado por manos píes igual que yo no podía mover ni un dedo como antes.

Le iba a pregunta pero me hizo una seña de que lo siguiera aun encadenada, íbamos hacia un amplio lugar, cuando nos quitaron todas las cosas esas se fueron inmediatamente, era como una terraza en el techo, habían sillas y mesas y cosas asi, en fin, cuando nos soltaron moví mi muñeca eso dolía, Flippy no se cuando me agarro de la mano y nos sentamos en una mesa, deje de moverla y mire a mi alrededor, estaba la pirata y el chico ese en una mesa junto con el chico sabelotodo y una desconocida de cabello verde amarrado en dos colas que comía un _dulce_, me voltee y ya no vi a Flippy, voltee a mi lado izquierdo y allí estaba, salte casi asustada y le iba pegar en ese momento pero me tranquilice.

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunte a Flippy quien se volteo disimulando algo.

-Cállate y espera.-Fue lo único que me dijo antes de que alguien de cabello rojo igual a mí con ojos verdes y una gorra de oficial con un montón de insignias y un traje igual con muchas insignias apareció y sus zapatos eran botas negras.

-Haber, pequeños y pequeñas mal nacidos, ahora si van a saber que es disciplina, soy dueña de este lugar algunos es la primera vez que me ven, por eso les digo que a mi nadie me engaña o trata de escapar de aquí porque ni se las acaba.-Dijo muy confiada con las manos en la cadera y firme, su cabello suelto y descontrolado como el mio hacia que la llamara copiona, en fin, me arruino mi escape. La mire con furia y esta no tardo en darse cuenta también me miro de manera asesina.-Me llamo Hikori pero no me gusta que me digan asi por eso aquí soy la oficial Hiker, ¿Entendido?-Termino de decir esta.

-Si.-Todos dijeron al unísono excepto yo y eso lo capto esta tipa.

La tipa enojada se acerco a mí sin quitar su mirada fría, enojada y dura.

-¿Eres muda?-Pregunto sarcásticamente y eso me molestaba.-Si no entendiste ahora mismo hago que entiendas niñita.-Dijo pegándome con un zape en la cabeza, estaba completamente enojada.- ¿E-n-t-e-n-d-i-s-t-e S-I o N-O?-Dijo un poco mas irritada levantándose para sacar un megáfono de no se donde.-Joder y yo tengo que soportar esto.-Dijo ya irritada y aburrida.-Tienes 5 segundos para responder y si no respondes.-al terminar la frase hizo seña de que me iba a matar y eso.

-A mi nadie me habla con ese tonito, asique por favor guarda tu enojo porque no soy muda, puedo hablar idiota y otra cosa si entiendo no soy estúpida asique por favor te pido de nuevo ¡Que te compres una vida!-Termine de decir y Flippy solo se me quedo mirando como el resto, la oficial frunció el ceño y eso era mala señal.

Me agarro el brazo y con sus uñas me lastimaba todo el brazo, me llevaba a arrastras afuera pero yo no grite, llore o nada solamente trataba de quitármela que fue otra mala idea.

Me soltó casi ya cerquita de la puerta y poso sus manos en su cadera con una cara de enojo que era mala señal, yo la mire enojada asique simplemente vi como ella sacaba un radio y llamaba a alguien.

-Oficial Brisa venga para acá por favor no soporto estos niñatos.-Dijo completamente irritada se veía que no soportaba este tipo de cosas yo simplemente me quede viendo y ya.

-_¿Hiker te peleaste con otra de nuevo?-P_regunto su compañera o amiga por el radio, esta simplemente bufo dándole entender que si lo hizo y esta por el radio suspiro.- _Ya voy.-_Respondió, la oficial se quedo apoyada en la pared cerca de la puerta y yo a un lado, hasta que una persona de cabello negro ondulado y largo al igual que su fleco, ojos cafés obscuro y morena apareció igual vestida de oficial, claro ambas tenían faldas negras.

-¿Quién?-Pregunto su amiga, la tal dueña me miro y me llevaron a otro lado.

Esa tal Brisa compañera del moustro ese me llevo por los pasillos de ese lugar dejándome en la oficina de esa mounstro y quedándose hasta que llegara.

Normal POV

En el techo donde sucedió todo, la jefa del lugar estaba irritada azoto la puerta y salió molesta hacia la oficina, mientras los otros.

-Eso estuvo mal Flaky…-Susurro Flippy entre suspiros ya sabia que era psicópata pero nadie le habla asi a la jefa ¡Nadie! Bueno era eso o morían.

**Continuara.**

**Sin comentarios... Hasta la proxima**

**Flik-Bye**


	2. Información y Aclaración

**Hiker: Perdon por tardar y para que no escuchen a una loca que esta en su retraso mental ¡comencemos!**

"**Información y Aclaración"**

**Hiker POV.**

Esa niña era la que mandaron por matar a su prima y a su hermana. Yo la veía todo este tiempo, esa chica no guarda un solo secreto, guarda más con eso de que su padre fue un asesino muy buscado pero nunca le conto y su madre fue asesinada por su padre pero la de ahora es una ladrona, entiendo eso. Voy a tener que vigilarla de cerca.

Ahora estaba entrando a mi oficina acompañada de mi amiga Viri, morena de cabello rizado/ondulado negro y ojos cafés obscuros.

Mi amiga ya sabia acerca de esa niña porque yo le pedí que investigara de ella, todo lo que pudiera y por eso se como mata, que trata de escapar, que desde pequeña sufría trastornos mentales y tenia pesadillas.

Entra por aquella puerta de hierro y vi mi oficina muy colorida esos colores eran totalmente hermosos.

Mi amiga Brisa igual estaba a un lado de la chica que estaba sentada, aun lado de la planta habían dos asientos más le di una seña a Viri y Brisa de que se sentaran y estas obedecieron, me senté en la silla principal cruzándome de piernas, me apoye con los codos sobre la mesa y cruce mis dedos para apoyar mi barbilla en ellos.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos aquí podemos hablar con claridad.-Dije tranquilamente la chica me miro con el ceño fruncido no seria fácil esto.- Yo se que tu eres apenas una niña de 12 años pero deberías saber una cosa, que yo se…-En eso le susurre al oído ella se me quedo viendo en Shock, con lo que le dije obviamente se queda asi.

-No se que trata de hacer es verdad pero necesito aclarar mis dudas.-Dijo tranquilamente como una niña inofensiva.

-¿Desde cuando las tenias?-Pregunte mirándola fijamente.

-Desde hace 5 años.-Respondió con un suspiro.

-Tu… ¿Ya te habías dado cuenta de lo que hacia tu padre?-Pregunte pero Flaky no parecía confiarme nada pero se resigno.

-Eso es lo que vine a preguntarle.-Respondió sin ánimos, es verdad lo que paso era muy delicado demasiado para una niña como ella, pero estoy decidida a ayudarla algo me dice que asi sea.- Pero… De saber que iba a ser tan testaruda.-Dijo subiendo su tono a frialdad pura.

Suspire es verdad yo era una testaruda pero debía admitir que tenia que empezar a controlarme.

-Mira yo no se casi nada de ti por eso necesito que me ayudes a recopilar información y sabré como ayudarte.-Dije pero al parecer no funcionaria se necesitaba más que eso para tratar con ella.-Esta bien, piénsalo pero yo espero tu respuesta más que nadie. Pueden llevarla a la terraza de nuevo.-Me dirigí a Brisa y a Viri quienes sonrientes asintieron felices.

Se fue la chica, yo necesitaba saber la respuesta de una vez pero tener la confianza de una asesina a sangre fría iba a ser difícil.

Me dirigí al cuarto de computadoras donde vemos lo que pasa, saque mi computadora (laptop) y me fui a una pagina según eso Flaky era tratada difícilmente. Solo había habido una entre todas las psicólogas que tuvo su confianza.

Les avise a todos que iba a salir exceptuando a los criminales pero deje a cargo a Viri y Brisa que se ofrecieron a llevarle de todo, llevarlos y evitar que se escapen esos.

Necesitaba saber que había pasado hace 5 años en la vida de Flaky y quien era mejor que la Psicóloga que tuvo su confianza, mejor conocida como Rose Janeth.

Antes de salir a la ultima puerta que me enviaba a la calle obscura llena de lluvias me dirigí hacia el ropero me puse un chaleco largo que me llegaba hasta mi falda de oficial, eche un ultimo vistazo con mirada sin expresión y al ver que todos seguían en sus mismas actividades salió cogiendo de paso mi sombrero que era mas una boina negra.

Seguía lloviendo, me fui tapando para dirigirme a mi automóvil negro igual, pero sin nada de policía o eso, era un coche cualquiera. Pero antes de que pudiera darme cuenta en mi coche cuando entre había una nota muy rara, la leí pero era hecha con _sangre… _Sorprendida fui leyendo la carta.

_¿Hikori de Rain? _

_Perdóneme oficial, pero no puedo dejar que eso suceda._

_Espero que __**pueda encontrar **__lo que busca__** fuera de este lugar.**_

Abrí la ventana de y tire la carta que se fue mojando y luego pisada por mi auto que se apresuro en salir.

Llegue a mi destino, antes de bajar guarde mi pistola y un radio porque no era seguro.

Entre por la puerta pude ver que estaban medio destrozadas como si hubieran sido forzadas a abrirse, mire despacio el interior estaba impresionada con lo que vi, había sangre a montón, era como el_ sueño de Flaky,_ ya que lo había investigado.

Pase despacio con una linterna que tenia ya que no había luz y peor con el día nublado, en mi otra mano tenia una pistola entre lazando mis manos.

Me dirigí a la parte de arriba donde estaba pero no encontré nada, hasta que en la parte más arriba donde estaba el consultorio estaba el cuerpo sangrado de la doctora. De tez morena clara y ojos negros al igual que su pelo que era lacio, solo logre a ver que me entrego un sobre y atrás otro. Uno de color negro y otro blanco manchado de un poco de sangre, sostuve a la doctora aun mirando los sobres que estaban en mi otra mano pero cuando sentí que la doctora se había caído, vi que unos cuchillos clavados en su espalda decía "¿" .Eso decía un signo de interrogación.

Salió de allí directo a mi auto, antes de manejar, mire los sobres que estaban encima de mi chaleco aun con las manos en el volante. Suspire y me dirigí a la biblioteca de la ciudad.

Deje con máxima seguridad mi auto y entre, deje encima de los sobres mi chaleco que antes estaba abajo.

Me dirigí a la biblioteca, no habrá problema ya que allí estaban todas las familias hasta las mías, hasta yo.

Me acerque al recepcionista para preguntarle acerca de eso.

-Disculpe.-Dije amablemente.

-¡Oh! Oficial… Este encargo me lo dejo una persona para usted.-Me dijo el señor Pickles recepcionista de ese lugar entregándome un libro de pasta vieja y rota.

-Gracias.-Dije amablemente, tome el libro y lo puse en una bolsa que traía de por si.- Disculpe, ¿Sabe donde esta la sección Rethiwte?-Pregunte pero el recepcionista hizo silencio.

Permanecimos asi por unos minutos, hasta que suspiro para hablar.

-Sección B-88.-Dijo Pickles para seguir acomodando libros.

Me dirigí hacia aquella sección, pero como que había muchos libreros pero entre los libreros de la Sección B-87 y B-89 no había ningún librero no había B-88, pero me di cuenta que estaba obscuro una mini ruta, tenia mini paso para entrar y entre. Había 5 libros nada más. Los agarre pero note como estaban faltantes 2 libros. Me lleve los otros y volví a la recepción.

-Me llevo estos.-Dije a Pickles que me hizo firmar un recibo y me registró.

Me fui. Deje los libros debajo de mi chaqueta. Empecé a manejar el auto y llegue de nuevo a la Casa Rain. Entre y con la chaqueta tape los libros y los sobres para ir a mi oficina que igual conectaba a mi habitación.

Llegue a mi oficina y me encerré, comencé a leer los libros.

**Indice.**

**John Rethiwte….página :5.**

**Seity Rethiwte.** **….página : 150.**

**Ferry Rethiwte.** **….página : 200.**

**Flaky Rethiwte.** **….página : 256.**

**Snowed Rethiwte.** **….….página : 312.**

**Giggles Rethiwte…...página : 389.**

**Freak Rethiwte…página : 450. **

Lo que vi fue algo raro, era un índice de toda la familia, ahora entendía, el primer libro se trataba de la familia, el segundo de primos y tíos, el tercero de abuelos y nietos, el cuarto de amigos y el quinto era información de lo que paso después de su vida "_Feliz."_

Empecé a leer el primer volumen.

_Se decía que el padre de esta familia tenia retraso mental nunca se supo el porque._

_Sin embargo la madre quería seguir tratamientos en vano, su esposo se volvió completamente loco y el tratamiento se fue yendo, John asesino a su esposa nunca se supo que el fue el que la asesino, estuvo guardado en secreto, se volvió a casar con la señora Seity Fazcalle de Rethiwte. A John le hacia feliz esa esposa, pero no calmo su retraso, era verdad que Seity y John tuvieron ciertas cartas que eran como amenazas de muerte, John se hizo padre poco después tuvo a sus primeros dos hijos que fueron gemelos llamados Freak Rethiwte y Ferry Rethiwte, fueron muy felices con esos dos hijos. Pero John nunca pudo salvar su vida de ese problema que tenía escondido. Por las noches fue a asesinar gente inocentes, gente mala, todo tipo de gente, nunca hubo mal en esa relación mientras no supieran el secreto de John._

Termine la primera página pero ahora necesitaba ver la página dos pero tocaron mi puerta. Reconocí la voz de Brisa y Viri, guarde los libros en una caja fuerte y esa caja la puse en una parte mega secreta, nadie sabría donde estaría ni los sobres.

Abrí la puerta con mi frialdad cuando supe que Flaky estaba gritando me fui corriendo allí. Entre al área, todos estaban dormidos excepto Flaky estaba en el suelo tosiendo sangre. Ordene que la sacaran, si sabia que podía ser trampa pero si yo confiaba en ella, ella podría confiar en mi igual.

La lleve a mi oficina, nos sentamos como hace horas. Nos dejaron solas y ella rompió nuestro silencio.

- Usted sabe… ¿Por qué tocia?-Pregunto Flaky mirando el suelo apenada y tímida.

- No se mucho de ti, ya te lo había dicho pero necesito que tu confíes en mi y me digas ¿Qué paso esa noche? O por lo menos dime algo que haga que yo pueda ayudarte.-Dije tranquila mirándola tristemente.

- … Confiare en usted.-Dijo Flaky levantando la mirada que me mostraba tristeza y demás.- No se que paso esa noche pero lo que si se es que la Psicóloga Rose me dio esto.- Respondió entregándome un sobre rosa sellado que tenia sellado _CONFIDENCIAL._

Lo agarre y me quede viéndolo, ella estaba apunto de ponerse a llorar pero lo pude notar.

-No llores, yo descubriré que te esta torturando.-Dije firmemente.- Y si no lo hago no soy honrada de llamarme a mi misma "Hikori de Rain."-Volví a decir firmemente.

Ella asintió y la lleve de nuevo a su celda por su decisión. Apenas la deja me volví a mi oficina, guarde el documento que tuve en el mismo lugar que siempre. Pero caí dormida.

Normal POV.

Por la ventana un alguien con capucha negra dejo deslizar un sobre cayendo en el suelo cerca de la gran cama.

**Continuara…..**

**Hiker: ¿Se sorprendieron? XD**

**Itering: Si te esforzaste.**

**Hiker: XD**

**Sikeru y Itering: ¡FLIK-BYE!  
Hiker: ¡OIGA…..**

**Sin ****transmición****.**


	3. Sueño

**Hiker: Se me ocurrio mientras inventaba el abraotaku (Abrazo Otaku) ˆˆ**

**Comencemos!**

"**Sueño."**

**Flaky POV**

En la noche me puse a gritar y toser sangre ¿Por qué? No lo recuerdo. Pero ahora estoy de nuevo en mi obscura habitación necesitaba seguir consiguiendo información, ahora que ya tengo la confianza de la jefa podría preguntarle.

De un momento a otro me volteo de la cama para mirar la puerta y puedo ver que Flippy estaba ahí cerca de mí.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí?-Pregunto sin expresión alguna.

-La jefa Hiker es muy amable ¿Verdad?-Me dijo cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en la pared izquierda.

-Supongo ¿Tu como lo sabes?-Pregunte levantándome poco a poco quedando sentada en mi cama.

Flippy abrió los ojos de golpe y se cruzo de brazos, en ese instante un imagen se me gravo en la mente una persona peli roja de espaldas cruzada de brazos y abajo tenia un cuerpo muerto.

-Ella igual me ayudo una vez pero mi personalidad, Fliqpy asi es como la llama ella, la amenazo de que no debía volver a verme nunca.-Contesto, entonces su contraparte se llamaba "Fliqpy" ¿Qué tan sanguinaria será?

-Yo diría que muy sanguinaria.-Flippy había leído mi mente ya que respondió mi pregunta.

Me quede paralizada ya que otra imagen se me gravo esta era diferente un peli verde como Flippy estaba mirando a la luna mientras el suelo estaba lleno de sangre.

Normal POV

Cuando Flippy no se dio cuenta Flaky se desmayo cayendo de boca al piso quedando de espaldas en el suelo acostada, Flippy fue corriendo a ella y la sostuvo antes de que se dañase y la volteo, Flaky estaba con los ojos cerrados como si hubiera entrado en un sueño profundo y era verdad.

Se quedo mirándola junto con la luna…

Flaky POV

Con Flaky en su sueño.

_Estaba como que en una guerra pude ver a la misma peli roja que se me gravo en frente de ¿Flippy? Y este estaba con los ojos amarillos en ese momento reconocí que era Fliqpy. Me escondí para oír que decían._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Fliqpy mirándola con un cuchillo en la mano._

_-Tengo derechos.-Respondió con burla la chica._

_-Itering nunca te dije que era verdad eso, ¡Estas sacando conclusiones!-Dijo elevando la voz acercándose a ella y la chica le siguio acercándose igual. _

_Quedaron demasiado juntos para cuando lo note Itering le clavo algo a Fliqpy y salió huyendo pero no se si se capto de que yo estaba allí ya que me miro a los ojos, me estremecí yo pensé que estaba en un sueño pero era algo más… _

_Algo me noqueo y quede inconsciente. _

_Cuando me levante estaba en una habitación en el suelo, la habitación era blanca completamente blanca ¿Un mundo imaginario? No, eso no era, ya que vi a la chica llamada Itering delante de mi sentada en una simple silla café._

_Estaba cruzada de piernas pero algo había cambiado en ella su cabello no era rojo era amarillo, pero antes se veía rojo, tenia los ojos negros eso no lo note nunca. Vestía de forma rara tenia un vestido blanco que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y una capa/chaleco negro que se sostenía por medio de un moño blanco y el centro del moño era negro, su cabello era amarrado en una cola alta y amarrado por un moño negro con blanco (Rayado), su fleco tapaba su ojo derecho._

_-¿Cómo llegaste a esta dimensión?-Dijo con completa frialdad parándose de la silla._

_No recibió respuesta me miro amenazante asique decidí responder para no empeorar las cosas._

_-Pensé que esto era un sueño.-Respondí calmada pero sin expresión apoyándome en lo codos levantándome._

_La chica se quedo mirándome, me pare por completo y me mire pero ¿Por qué vestía asi? Me di cuenta que vestía de un vestido rojo y mis zapatos blancos con calcetas de rayas rojas y blancas. _

_-¿Te preguntas porque vistes de esa manera?-Ella leyó mis pensamientos como Flippy hace unos momentos. Yo asentí y ella sonrió.- Eso es porque, una vez entras a tus recuerdos…-Entonces ella se acerco a mi quedando un poco lejos.-… tu vistes como vestías en ese mismo día.-Respondió, no entendía ¿Cómo que mis recuerdos? Yo los perdí hace mucho. _

_-Explícate por favor.-Dije con voz enojada._

_-Mira, ¿Recuerdas a estos dos chicos?-Dijo mostrándome una foto que saco de su bolsillo negro._

_Podía ver a dos peli rojos como yo y uno tenia su ojo izquierdo negro y el otro en el derecho era negro, los ojos que restaban eran tapados por vendas y salían sangre en ellas, vestían como yo en esos momentos pero en niños, una camisa roja y pantalón negro y sus calcetas eran negro con rojo y sus zapatos eran negros._

_Pero no los reconocía eran iguales a mi pero no los conocía era imposible, me agarre la cabeza asustada y me apreté fuertemente mi cabello pero sentí que era amarrado en dos coletas altas agarradas por dos moños blancos._

_-No los recuerdas ¿Verdad?-Me dijo irónicamente me deje mi cabello y levante la mirada a ella.- Ellos son los gemelos Freak y Ferry Rethiwte…-Dijo haciendo una pausa.-… En pocas palabras tus __hermanos…__-Dijo por ultimo._

_Mire sorprendida pero a la vez asustada la foto, caí de rodillas, en ese momento me pesaba mis manos, mis pies, todo me pesaba, caí y me sostuve con las manos y las rodillas, mire el suelo blanco que se empezó a mojar por mis lagrimas._

_-¿Todavía no los recuerdas?-Me pregunto la chica. Yo seguí llorando señal de un No.-Entonces refresquemos tu memoria.-Dijo burlándose, chasqueo los dedos y quedamos en un cuarto rojo con pisos negros me levante y pude ver a dos niñitos igual a la foto sonriendo y con la misma vestimenta que en la foto._

_Estaban en una cama blanca con negro, sentados, los dos se apoyaban por sus manos, uno miraba el suelo triste y el otro sonreía mirándolo y moviendo sus pies que flotaban sobre el suelo._

_Pude oír como el menor le hablaba al mayor._

_-Nee nee Ni-san ¿Por qué estas tan triste?-Pregunto el menor que sonreía al mayor que miraba el suelo._

_El mayor levanto la mirada para mirar a su hermano y le contesto._

_-Porque Otto-san mato a mi mami.-Dijo el mayor parándose de la cama para tocar el suelo._

_-¿Otto-san mato a mami?-Pregunto el menor quitando esa sonrisita en su cara y mirar como su hermano se dirigía a la puerta, dejo de mover sus piernas y se paro igual._

_-Ferry no salgas por favor.-Dijo el chico agarrando la manija de la puerta de madera que brillaba._

_El chico llamado Ferry, mi hermano pequeño, se paro y siguio a su hermano pero al abrir la puerta un señor alto de pelo negro y ojos rojos apareció con mirada amenazante._

_-¡Otto-san!-Grito el pequeño asombrado pero su hermano empujo al menor quedando sentado en el suelo negro con las piernas un poco flexionadas._

_En ese momento creo que mi padre no estoy segura, se acercaba poco a poco a mi hermano mientras que este se alejaba._

_Cuando vi como el chico mayor agarraba una navaja escondida._

_-¡NO LO HAGAS FREAK!-Grite con todas mis fuerzas, pude recordar un momento cuando yo estaba con ellos sonriendo. Una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla me sentía triste y vi como me escucharon._

_Freak y mi padre voltearon, en eso mi hermano agarro a mi hermano menor y escaparon mientras Freak empujaba a mi padre cayendo en el suelo golpeándose con algo de metal y sangrando._

_Corrí hacia ellos igual pero al parecer Itering me siguio._

_-¡¿Qué haces?-Pregunto mientras corrías atrás de mí y nos mojábamos con la lluvia._

_-¡Recordar!-Grite y se oyó un trueno que paso cerca._

_Vi a Freak y Ferry correr hacia una casita destrozada, los seguí apenas entraron yo e Itering entramos igual. Ferry se sentó en un rincón abrazando a sus piernas y Freak veía por una ventana rota si los perseguían pero suspiro al ver que no._

_-Entonces… Otto-san ¿No nos quiere?-Pregunto inocentemente Ferry mientras miraba a sus rodillas._

_-Asi parece.-Dijo el mayor sin darle importancia._

_El menor apretó más sus piernas y un par de lágrimas resbalaron seguida de otras, fue cerrando los ojos y comenzó a llorar, Freak noto al menor llorar volteo su rostro y lo miro con una sonrisa se fue acercando y le puso una mano en su espalda y otro en sus piernas._

_-Tranquilo todo estará bien.-Dijo sonriente._

_Entonces alguien toco la puerta desesperadamente, mis hermanos se alarmaron y Freak soltó a Ferry y se acerco lentamente a la puerta, miro a la ventana y se calmo, abrió la puerta y vi a una peli blanca como la nieve y ojos rubís entrar, vestía con un suéter blanco y una falda escolar blanca con rayas moradas y rosas entre lazadas con calcetas blancas y botas blancas con morado y un poco de rosa a los costados, su cabello era largo suelto pero con una colita que era agarrada porque a los lados tenia unas mini trenzas pero se agarraba atrás por una bolita peluda morada detrás del cabello, tenia fleco normal y lacio. _

_-Ah, eres tu Snowed.-Dijo Freak frunciendo el ceño._

_-Todavía no entiendo porque me odian. —Dijo inocentemente la chica con las manos tapando su boca._

_-Tú naciste de nuestra tía.-Dijo Freak retándola con la mirada a lo que la chica se asusto._

_-Pero no soy como ella.-Dijo Snowed asustada de que su hermanastro le haga algo.- Además yo se bien que ustedes son de…-Freak le tapo la boca para no seguir con su oración._

_Ferry miraba la escena con disgusto y susto, Freak adentro a Snowed a la casita y cerró la puerta, se sentaron y Freak suspiro._

_-Jamás le digas a John que nosotros no somos sus hijos y que tampoco las que vienen ahora.-Dijo Freak resignado, Snowed asintió._

_¿Cómo que no eran sus hijos? Pero ¿Entonces no son mis hermanos? Pero no entiendo nada… Porque dijo que no eran hijos de mi supuesto padre, ¿Qué es lo que paso hace 5 años?_

_Voltee a ver a Itering pero vi como ella estaba distraída mirando a la ventana._

_-Oye…-Dije mirándola fijamente._

_-Ahora te preguntas porque dijo que no eran hijos de tu padre ¿O no?-Dijo sin quitar la mirada de la ventana, su voz sonaba triste y tranquila._

_-En realidad si.- Le respondí esperando su respuesta._

_-¿El día que los gemelos estaban dentro de la señora Seity?, yo diría que eso lo descubrirás tu y no te puedo decir más, eso esta contra las reglas.-Dijo por ultimo levantándose._

_Itering y yo empezamos a desaparecer, miramos nuestras manos y en efecto estaban siendo invisibles._

_-Uh que mal, se nos acabo el tiempo.-Dijo con el ceño fruncido._

_Desaparecimos por completo y estábamos en la misma sala blanca._

_De un momento a otro Itering se levanto al igual que yo adoloridas, miramos a todas parte y esa no era la sala de antes no era la sala blanca era otra._

_-Si quieres recuperar tus recuerdos entonces no vuelvas aquí.-Dijo antes de perder el equilibrio y cerrar los ojos y caer de boca dejando resbalar su moño que sostenía su cabello, se quedo suelto y se estampo contra el suelo._

_Pocos minutos después yo igual perdí el equilibrio y me empecé a mecer y caí de boca igual._

_Fin del sueño de Flaky._

Realidad…

Me desperté poco a poco mire que ya no estaba Flippy, estaba en un cuarto de colores, con la ¿Compañera de la Jefa? Esa tal Brisa estaba delante mio mirándome preocupadamente, estaba en el sillón de la derecha que estaba pegado a la pared, el sillón miraba a la izquierda a su lado había una planta ¿Morada? Con jarrón café.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Pregunte sin saber que sucedió allí.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Hiker y a Viri entrar.

-Investígalo por favor.-Dijo Hiker antes de cerrar la puerta y que Brisa y Viri salgan por ella.- ¿Ah? Te levantaste.-Dijo mirándome sorprendida se sentó en su típica silla y me senté delante de ella, nos separaba un escritorio morado con azul que tenia muchos documentos.

Mire a Hiker y esta me entrego una sobre color carmín igual que mi cabello, lo agarre y lo voltee. Decía claramente"** Más Peligrosos." **Lo agarre y lo mire, después dirigí mi mirada a Hiker que hacia señal de que lo abra.

Obedecí y lo abrí, eran hojas con datos de cada uno de los criminales, el primero era Flippy.

Me llevo a mi celda y comencé a leerlo.

**Continuara…**

**Hiker: Uyyyyyyyy**

**Itering: Maldita me agregaste sin mi consentimiento.**

**Hiker: n.n**

**Itering: No me pongas esa carita "n.n"**

**Hiker: N.b**

**Sikeru: ¿Esa es una carita?**

**Hiker: No XD**

**Dijendi: Hiker vinieron por mi.**

**Shiner: Igual por mi.**

**Hiker: Voy contigo.**

**Hiker, Dijendi y Shiner desaparecen por la puerta.**

**Itering y Sikeru: ¿Dónde esta? *Buscando cosa privada***

**Sikeru: Nos despedimos pero primero leeremos algo.**

**De Hiker.**

**Bloodytokita: Seee me inspiraste para hacer este fic, siéntete orgullosa X3 *Pulgar arriba* Okno pero mi perro dice que te sientas orgullosa igual a todos los que la leyeron =P**

**Abraxo y zaludox a mis amigas de la vida real ¡Hola Viri! ¡Hola Brisa! ¡Hola Rosi! Ellas son las que están en el fic ˆˆ Viri, Brisa ¿Cómo les va con la pagina? Hace much000 que no me entero que pasho. Rosi ¿Cómo tas? ¿Controlas tu furia? Okyyyy espero tu respuesta por algún lado X3.**

**Aviso: Si queren estar en el fic aviseishon y las pongo solo díganme que quieren ser: Alguna jefa, criminal o etc…**

**Creo eso es todo, mi perro manda saludos.**

**Nicolas: Guaw Guaw! **

**Fin…**

**Itering: ¿Qué tipo de carta es esa?**

**Sikeru: Yo que se, despídenos antes que venga Hiker.**

**Itering: X3 ok.**

**Flik-bye!**

**Aparece Hiker y comienza a perseguir a las locas de Itering y Sikeru, Omi no la dejaron venir.**


	4. Conociendo

**Hiker: Hmmm, desde ahora no estará nadie solo yo…**

**¿?: Malvada eso eres porque yo estoy aquí.**

**Hiker: Perdon O.O**

**¿?: Puedes presentar antes de hablar O.O**

**Hiker: Perdon….. El es DJ!**

**DJ: =P Que onda?**

**Hiker: Comencemos…**

**En fin…**

**Comencemos…**

"**Conociendo."**

Comencé a leer el documento rojo que me dio la jefa antes de que salgamos a la terraza.

**Flippy (Fliqpy).**

**Genero: Niño.**

**Edad: 15.**

_**Rango no identificado, es uno de los más peligrosos, ya que tiene su doble personalidad llamada Fliqpy. Se activa cuando ve algo que le recuerde a la guerra. Nunca se debe enojar, es muy difícil tomar su confianza, mato a 10 psicólogas que trataban de ayudarlo, les abrió la cabeza con su cuchillo favorito y les sacaba los sesos partiéndolos como quería, abría alguna extremidad y la partía, abría el cuerpo y le ponía una granada y lo cerraba en seguida y el cuerpo estallaba en mil pedazos, llenaba la habitación de sangre, intestinos por todas partes, partía el cuerpo a la mitad si era necesario, partía lo que sea manchándose sus manos de sangre.**_

_**Lo encontraron en una casa rota y con sangre, estaba en una esquina meciéndose agarrando sus piernas temblando, ahora esta en el lugar del más peligroso de allí. Cuando viene Fliqpy sus ojos verdes cambian a amarillos neón.**_

Entonces esa era la verdad de Flippy y tiene mi edad.

**Cuddles.**

**Genero: Niño.**

**Edad: 14.**

_**Amante de los conejos, tenía un cuchillo de conejo de niño que su padre le dio en su cumpleaños número 6. Empezó a tener cambias drásticos a los 10 años, no se separaba del cuchillo de conejo, hasta que se lo quito una persona y después de eso Cuddles empezó a asesinar gente**__**que tenía conejos, toda cosa que tuviera conejos lo descuartizaba y se iba dejando una marca de conejo en el objeto que asesino o descuartizo. Tenía problemas mentales y físicos.**_

_**Lo encontraron con 5 conejos a sus alrededores, pero eran conejos salvajes que le dañaban quitándole pedazos de piel y lastimándole algún lugar dejando una herida grave con sangre o infectada, como eran rabioso el chico necesito 10 vacunas que se las pusieron difícilmente ya que asesino a 3 enfermeros mordiéndole alguna parte y comiéndole la piel.**_

¿Cuddles? Me pregunto quien será aquel chico.

**Toothy.**

**Genero: Niña.**

**Edad: 14.**

_**No se sabe mucho de ella, puesto que asesinaba gente y no dejaba ningún rastro de ella, siempre recolectaba una cosa de cada victima sin dejar sus huellas o alguna prueba de quien era el asesino, siempre las asesinaba comenzando por los ojos se lo arrancaba tirándolos a algún lugar luego iba con el cuerpo se lo abría completamente y sacaba el intestino o lo que quería de la persona.**_

_**Muy difícil de encontrar pero al parecer la niña era muy inocente asique se entrego sola.**_

Entonces se entrego sola ¿Por qué? ¿Quién desearía estar aquí? Espera dice algo más.

_**Los enfermeros que trataron con el preguntaron porque se entrego sola y su respuesta fue: "Es que algo aquí me atrae." Poco después la Psicóloga Rose Janeth le pregunto lo mismo y su respuesta fue diferente: "Porque Cuddles esta aquí." La Psicóloga le pregunto porque si no lo conocía y su respuesta fue algo que saco en Shock a la psicóloga: "Porque me gusta."**_

¿Le gusta ese niño? Wow.

**Mime.**

**Genero: Niña.**

**Edad: 16.**

_**Es algo rara, no habla, hace cosas imaginarias, esta encerrada en su mundo, nadie sabe como llego allí solamente una persona en el planeta lo sabe y esa persona no es identificada todavía. **_

_**Se cree mimo porque sus padres le pusieron "Mime."**_

¿Un mimo?... ¡¿Un mimo?! ¿¡Es enserio?! No inventes, suspire y seguí leyendo.

**Petunia.**

**Genero: Niña.**

**Edad: 15.**

_**Le encanta lo limpio, que este sana, limpia y bella. No le importa nada más que ella y alguien que ella nunca dijo, pero el día en que la retaron, asesino a la persona que la enfrento se lleno de sangre y se asqueo cuando se limpio salió y allí estaban los policías al lado de la maestra asustada, no dijo nada simplemente miro aburrida la escena. Con una lima que tenía por ahí rasgo la piel de un oficial y al otro lo encadeno -nadie sabe como o donde saco las cadenas-y lo apretó con fuerza y le metió una lima por la boca se atraganto y se murió. La atraparon difícilmente ya que se escondía muy bien y cuando se distrajo la agarraron.**_

Esta ya me la había dicho Flippy, me dijo que tuviera cuidado, que es muy querida.

**Nutty.**

**Genero: Niña.**

**Edad: 14.**

_**Las fuentes dicen que no hace el mal por querer, lo hace porque tiene una fascinación por los dulces. Lo encerraron porque asesino a un señor por quitarle su dulce que agarro de un niñito de por allá, como interactivo que era lo azoto con una pared y le quebró los huesos del cráneo.**_

O-M-G… ¿Este era el tipo de personas idiotas que me dijo Flippy? Creo que ya lo eh visto todo.

**Disco Bear.**

**Genero: Niño.**

**Edad: 17.**

_**Se decía que Bear era un cliente favorito del prostíbulo más conocido. Cuando un día llego al mismo sitio agarro a la misma persona de todos los días pero al saber que la habían agarrado, se fue enojado, se puso audífonos y mientras caminaba por la calle se topo con su chica y un tipo tratando de violarla, algo que el hacia a seguido, corrió hasta el tipo y lo golpeo fuerte mientras que agarraba una navaja pequeña que tenia consigo y seguía el ritmo de la canción para asesinarlo, los primeros toques fueron fuertes…**_

_**(8) Tan, assn, tan, tan tan *Apuñala, apuñala, apuñala***_

_**Tiriririririri *Rasga***_

_**Tiritiri tan tiri tiri tan tiri tan tin tin tin ta ta titata tirararara tin tan *Rasga, Apuñala, degolló, clava, clava, sigue rasgando* (8)**_

_**Hasta que termino la canción y la muchacha que presencio todo lo sucedido miro aterrorizada al tipo ensangrentado sin cabeza, su espalda llena de sangre, las manos de Bear, los ojos rasgados del chico y huesos apunto de romperse. Entonces inicio la segunda canción, hizo lo mismo con la**__**muchacha, entonces llego la policía y llego aquí.**_

Imposible, entonces ¿Qué pasa si bailas con el?

-Pues nada más te asesina al ritmo musical.-Dijo una voz en frente mio, allí estaba ese oji verde que siempre venia.- Entonces ya sabes quien… soy…-Una sonrisa retorcida se formo en su rostro, lo mire aterrorizada, entonces vi como se acercaba lentamente, sus colmillos filosos en su sonrisa y yo en Shock.- Tranquila no te hare nada si no metes la pata.-Me rimo.

Me tranquilice dando un largo suspiro que para mi se convirtió eterno, entonces agarro la primera hoja de documento y ojeo lo demás para entregármelo de nuevo.

-Sigue, quiero escuchar.-Me ordeno, fruncí el ceño y seguí molesta.

-¿Me ves cara de tu lectora personal o que?-Le pregunte.

-Si asi quieres que lo tome, entonces si.-Dijo el muy descarado no me resiste porque debía admitir que me daba un poco de miedo y seguí leyendo.

**Shifty y Lifty.**

**Género(s): Lifty es niña y Shifty es niño.**

**Edad: Lifty (14 años), Shifty (16 años).**

_**No son gemelos de sangre, ladrones y asesinos.**_

_**Lifty es la niña inocente mientras Shifty como el mayor siempre tiende a tomar las responsabilidades de los actos de su "gemela" y los de el. Lo encerraron aquí en primeras razones por culpa de Shifty. Pero Lifty como su seguidora no se quiere apartar de el. No se sabe porque son tan parecidos. Shifty intento robar una casa armada pero las cosas no salieron muy bien, Shifty estuvo presente de ver como el tipo abusaba de su amada "gemela."**_

_**Shifty no resistió aquella desgarradora escena y salió de su escondite y antes de que el tipo tocara a su "gemela" este le clavo un cuchillo en la garganta al tipo, seguido de otros 3 cuchillos que Shifty mantenía escondidos en su bolsillo. Cuando llegaron los policías vieron a Shifty parado y lleno de sangre del tipo y Lifty sentada de rodillas con las manos encima de estas con la cabeza gacha y con un poco de sangre encima de ella. La victima estaba en el suelo retorcido de varias partes y sin una mano la cual estaba a un lado.**_

_**Cuando estaban a punto de poner las esposas a Shifty, la "gemela" se interpuso entre estas y su "gemelo" con el ceño fruncido. No se sabe que hizo Lifty para que la llevaran junto a Shifty y tampoco que hizo para que los pusieran en la misma celda.**_

-¿Shifty y Lifty? Es verdad nadie le puede quitar la gemela a Shifty eso si seria peligroso, hasta para mi, es como decirlo… _Su propiedad…-_Dijo Fliqpy caminando junto a mi.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Pregunte con curiosidad.

-Porque, ¿has escuchado alguna clase de _sonido _en la noche?-Pregunto, no le entendía pero ahora que lo dice ayer si escuche.

_FLASH BACK._

_Estaba intentando recordar lo que paso esa noche pero… algo me distrajo._

_-…-Me calle para intentar escuchar._

_Entonces escuche gemidos y jadeos. Eso me dio una clara muestra de que este lugar estaba loco._

_Pero eran dos voces, se podía oír una de niño y otra de niña, pero… no escuche nombres… ¡QUE PATETICA SOY!_

_END FLASH BACK._

-Entonces si lo has escuchado…-Me dijo Fliqpy con un suspiro.-Bueno, no te diré. Eres muy joven.-Dijo por ultimo abriendo la puerta a la terraza.

Apenas llegamos todos miraron confusos a Fliqpy, me senté de nuevo junto a Fliqpy. La niña que había visto antes estaba caminando para acá.

-¡HOLA! ¡NO QUERIA HABLARTE PORQUE PARECIAS REBELDE!-Me admitió, tres gotas de agua se me formaron arriba de la cabeza, aquí si que eran directos.

-Hmmm, pues me vale si parezco, ¿Quién eres?-Le dije, pero se parecía a la que leí antes.

_FLASH BACK._

_Tiene una fascinación por los dulces._

_END FLASH BACK._

De hecho esta niña tenía unos dulces en su camisa y cabeza y se veía que no se ponía bien el uniforme. Sus botones estaban desabrochados excepto los 4 últimos y su falda estaba más corta que de costumbre y eso porque hasta la mía era mas larga, ya que le llegaba antes de las rodillas y como 5 cm mas arriba. Mientras la mía estaba ha mitad de la rodilla igual que la de todas.

-¡Soy Nutty, mucho gusto!-Entonces esta era la niña idiota.

-Flaky.-Le conteste sin pensarlo.

-¡Eres la que…-Le tape la boca.

-Cállate si no quieres que te asesine brutalmente hasta que ruegues.- Le dije discretamente destapando su boca.

-¡¿Pero porque?!-Me pregunto cuando le destape la boca.- Bueno no importa.-Me anuncio de último.-¡¿Quieres?!-Puso enfrente mio una paleta con envoltura rosa que saco de su bolsa de playera.

-No gracias…-Le dije confusa, ella me miro rara y sonrió para meter la paleta de nuevo a su bolsillo.

-¡Pareces una niña muy gentil!-Me dijo, lo bueno es que hablábamos entre nosotras y nadie escuchaba.

-Tu igual…-Le dije porque la verdad era muy gentil.

Pero eso hizo que mi corazón latiera recordando…

_FLASH BACK._

_-¡Eres muy gentil Flaky!-Me gritaba Giggles mientras sonreía._

_-¡Tu igual Giggles!-Le grite abrazándola._

_-Vaya, vaya tan temprano y te conviertes en lesbiana Flaky.-Decía… Lammy._

_-¡CALLATE LAMMY!-Esa fue la primera vez que le alcé la mano para darle una bofetada, se oía el sonido de la bofetada y luego mire a Lammy que estaba mirando al mismo lado que cuando le moví la cabeza con la bofetada, estaba con la boca abierta.-Lammy… Yo… ¡Lo…-No pude ni terminar._

_Aparto mi mano con un manotazo y me miro con enfado._

_-¡OJALA TE MUERAS FLAKY!-Grito, eso hizo que me enfade y quitara mi cara de lastimada._

_-¡NO ANTES QUE TU!-Le devolví el grito._

_END FLASH BACK._

-¡F-L-A-K-Y!-Me grito Nutty.

-Perdona estaba imaginando algo.-Le conteste.

-¿Qué imaginabas?-Me dijo mientras me sonreía… igual que Giggles.

-La primera vez que me dijeron la palabra "gentil."-Le dije porque era cierto no me habían dicho gentil desde hace 6 años.

Ella sonrió, entonces llego la ayudante de la jefa.

-Pueden ir a sus celdas.-Nos dijo Brisa.

Todos se marcharon.

Pude ver que algunos se iban en parejas. Supongo que el vestido de súper héroe era Splendid, los parecidos que se agarraban la mano eran esos gemelos y hmmm… ¿Y el peli rojo vestido igual de súper héroe? Según yo no aparece en los datos de las hojas.

**Continuara….**

**Hiker: Diez años para terminarlo.**

**Itering: ¡Ahora a subirlo!**

**DJ: Y no te confundas!**

**Hiker: Por supuesto que X3… O.O! ¿Itering?**

**Flik-Itering?**


	5. ¿Qué es la vida?

**Hiker: Tiempo sin pasear a este fic… Hay que recuerdos.**

**Roy: Cuando LETOTYRIASFOFHNA te hacia caso.**

**Hiker: Ahora tiene tiempo solo para aquella…**

**Marth: Tranquila. ¿Recuerdas? **

**Hiker: Si… Pero estoy triste asique este capitulo representara mi tristeza.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

"**¿Qué es la vida?"**

Desde la otra vez me había estado preguntando. ¿Qué es la vida? La respuesta era lógica ¿No?

Para mí no lo era.

Hermosa, Bendecida, y muchos calificativos positivos era lo que la gente seguramente respondería. Pero yo… Estoy **podrida**… Nadie me ha amado tanto como yo los amo a todos.

Solamente aquella persona que siempre estuvo a mi lado. Pero ella ya murió ¿¡Por qué ciento lágrimas caer?!

No controlo más mi cuerpo. Me siento caer dentro de esta pequeña prisión, este es mi verdadera naturaleza.

Tras estas oxidadas paredes. Agarrada con camisas de fuerza. Me siento con temor de decir algo. Antes no me sentía asi pero el tema de la vida. Recordar mi pasado…

Algo que nadie sabe de mi…

Mis padres vivían las 100 horas trabajando, hablando de cosas que yo no entendía, jamás las entendí, mis primos y familiares. Todos me tomaban como la oveja negra, la rara, muchas cosas. Jamás me daban una oportunidad. La primera vez que fui al colegio… Sentí sus puños en mi cara, y en todo mi cuerpo.

Con tan solo 6 años, no, 4 años ya sufría… _Bulling._

Soy tan miserable.

-Happy Christmas…-Cante.

Jamás recordaron a tiempo mi cumple años. Yo les deseaba lo mejor siempre, era su consejera en todo, cuando tuve 11 años **(N/A: Les dije que sería conforme mi vida, ya que es… Júzguenlo ustedes) **mi primer amor platónico me rompió el corazón cuando supe que solo le gustaba mi físico y tenía ojos solamente para ella…

Ella…

Yo amo a mi prima Lammy. Pero algo que no soporto de ella es que… ¿Qué tiene que yo no tenga? Siempre fui la miserable.

Vivía de lo que opinaban de mí. La sociedad lo era todo en mi mente.

Agarro mi brazo con fuerza.

Muchas veces pensé _"No quiero vivir más…" _Pero ¿Por qué me detenía?

Todos somos iguales.

Solté una carcajada. ¡Qué mentira más estúpida!

-Estúpida sociedad. ¿Crees que iría con los brazos abiertos hacia ti, Dios? ¡Ja!-Grite riendo como loca.

Este será nuestro secreto ¿Okey?

**NORMAL POV.**

La prisión estaba muy tranquila. Demasiado diría una persona como aquel oficial que en las sombras trabajaba.

-Lo tengo en mente.-Murmuro con aquel típico lenguaje sarcástico.

-Entonces debes darte cuenta de la locura que cometes ¿No?-Otra voz lo saco de la mente.

-… Apártate de mi camino… Moon Red… No, que nombre tan estúpido, mí querida Vale… Esto es la vida real.-Una sonora carcajada se escucho.

-Luna Roja… ¿Eh? Siendo sincera es un nombre tonto.-Agrego con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te haces llamar aquí?-Pregunto con burla.

-No me hago llamar. Es mi nombre clave.-Borro su sonrisa al instante.

Se escucho como un tubo se golpeaba contra el frío suelo.

La general morena paseaba por los pasillos notando algo fuera de lugar. ¿Dónde estaba _él? _Hace días que no la molestaba.

Sintió un temblor acompañado de un escalo frío.

-Volverá.-Se auto convenció con voz sonora. Y siguió caminando.-Siempre vuelve.-Agrego feliz metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Las celdas estaban tranquilas igual. Pero específicamente una.

Un peli rojo con características de héroe se encontraba apoyado de la pared de su celda. No recordaba como llego allí.

-Ese estúpido de Splendid me va a oír.-Susurro cabizbajo.

-¿De qué te voy a oír?-Pregunto aquella voz que era tan reconocible para los oídos del oji rojo.

-Haber idiota. Me podrías recordar… ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA ESTOY AQUÍ?!-El peli rojo se acerco al peli azul que estaba sentado en la cama del primero.

-Bueno, ni yo lo sé con exactitud.-Dijo sonrojado y jugando con sus dedos.

El peli rojo no hizo más escándalo solamente se golpeo la cabeza con la pared más cercana esperando hacerse mucho daño posible y ahora tenga una razón para estar en ese estúpido lugar sin necesidad alguna.

Bueno, tal vez ahora estaría por intento de homicidio a un peli azul jodidamente tierno.

-No diré nada. Una, porque no se me dala gana, dos, ayer oí la conversación de esos dos y no creo que me dejen huir tan fácil. Conozco como maneja los hilos de la jefa.-Anunció con un suspiro.

-¿Los oíste?-Pregunto inocentemente.

El peli rojo lo miro con un ojo abierto mirando la incredibilidad del chico.

-Si… Se trata de un nuevo proyecto. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía una hermana menor en alguna parte de este jodido mundo?-El peli rojo ahora lo miraba seriamente.

-Lo de hermana sí, lo de jodido mundo no.-Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ehm… Si. Y el punto es que, al parecer mi pequeña hermanita está metida. No digo que tenga gran importancia en su proyecto pero… Al parecer lo que paso hace 5 años mientras yo estaba contigo tiene algo que ver. Y si ese idiota descubre lo que paso. Esta prisión no tardara en ser derrumbada.-El chico no podía estar más eufórico. Sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría.

Pero la voz ajena interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Este lugar será derrumbado?-Sentía que lágrimas amargas caerían en cualquier momento, no aguantaría. Ese lugar era su **Hogar.**

-No… Splendid, no es lo que quise decir. Pero él y ella… y…-El chico balbuceaba. Lo sabía. Desde sus 7 años el peli azul había estado en esa prisión. El empezó a estar ahí cuando tuvo 8 años. Conviviendo con el otro héroe 10 años y luego de que cumpliera los 18 el chico se entero del accidente que paso 5 años atrás.

-Cuando tú tenías 13 años, eso paso… Tú más que nadie sabe quien estuvo en aquel lugar, escondido en un armario, temblando y termino en terapia… Tú lo sabes…-Murmuro. Sus ojos habían perdido todo brillo que alguna vez tuvo.

-… Splendid…-El chico se acerco y lo abrazo.-Todo estará bien. No creas que dejare que este lugar con tantos recuerdos tanto tuyos como míos, sea derrumbado.-Dijo posesivamente.

-Splendont… Jamás entendía porque nos llamábamos casi igual.-Siguió murmurando.

-Cosa del destino…

Jamás dejaría a ese peli azul. Lo odias es verdad. Pero lo amas también ¿No?

_Ese fue el primer error de tu vida Splendont… Amar a alguien…. El primer error de aquel lugar…_

En otra celda era diferente. Flaky conoció a una chica peli verde con ojos verdes y siempre tan animados. Su carácter de alegría. Toda ella rebozaba alegría pero… Las cosas cambian cuando te encierras en tu mundo.

-…-Se mantenía en silencio hasta que algo capto su atención.

Miro a la pared, esta era extrañamente igual pero tenía un pequeño espacio que dejaba ver lo que había dentro de la siguiente casilla y se podía ver a un chico peli azul celeste con ojos igual celestes ocultos por lentes. Vestido con ropa escolar en perfecto estado.

Los ojos del chico no tenían expresión alguna. Eran calculadores y fríos. Jamás sintió tanto miedo en su vida.

Se acerco gateando a la pequeña entrada que estaba en la pared y acerco sus orbes verdes mirando como la habitación entera tenía en las paredes muchas ecuaciones, multiplicaciones y otras cosas escritas.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto esperando una respuesta departe del chico.

Se dio cuenta que no la ignoraron cuando vio al chico buscar a la voz que le hablo.

-Aquí.-Murmuro quitando su mirada y metiendo su brazo que podía entrar con el espacio del hueco.

-… ¿Quién eres tú?-Le devolvió la pregunta acercándose.

La chica sonrió y saco su mano para volver a poner sus orbes.

-¡Soy Nutty!-Grito con alegría.

-…-El silencio duro apagando la esperanza a la chica de conocer a alguien pero luego todo cambio.- Soy Sniffles…

-Sniffles. ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?-Pregunto feliz.

-… 5 años, 4 meses, 45 días, 12 horas, 43 minutos y 1 segundos.-Respondió.

-… ¿Llevas la cuenta?-Pregunto curiosa y sorprendida.

-Creo que sí… Mi madre me dijo que llevara la cuenta de todo.-Dijo con ignorancia.

-Mi madre me dijo que no tenga malas amistades.-Dijo esta vez Nutty confusa.

El chico soltó una pequeña risa.

-¡Te hice reír!-Grito con triunfo.

-Y dime Nutty… ¿Tú desde cuándo?-Pregunto el oji celeste.

-Desde hac años. No recuerdo muy bien.-Rió con nerviosismo.- ¿Cuántos años tienes Sniffles?-A la chica cada vez le entraban más curiosidad aquel misterioso chico.

-Cuando llegue 12 ahora tengo 18 años, ¿Y tú?-

-… Ehmm… No me lo creerás pero tengo 15 apenas… Llegue cuando tenía 12 o 11.-Dijo aturdida.- ¿Por qué estás aquí?-Esa era la pregunta prohibida… Era un lástima que no lo supieras.

-No creas que porque ya te dije sobre mí ya te agarre confianza y somos amigos…-Dicho esto aunque la chica se disculpara el chico no le volvió a contestar.

La chica miro como se volvió a sentar donde estaba antes. Suspiro con tristeza Nutty, algo que oyó con claridad el chico y se sintió un poco mal pero no dijo otra palabra.

Después de unas horas se oyó algo que ilumino de nuevo la mirada de la peli verde.

-Lo siento…-

-¡Yo también!-

Nada era normal y menos cuando tenías a aquel peli verde jodiendote con lo mismo.

-¡CALLATE YA!-Y asi la chica volvió a pegarle al chico de sombrero por novena vez en el día.

-… Perdona… Pero no me lo creo…-Dijo sobándose su cabeza.

- Deja de traumarte y deja por la paz eso.-Dijo con un suspiro la chica.

-Eres mala Lifty… Mala! ¡Maltratas a tu hermano!-Gritaba "triste" el chico.

-¿Hermano? ¿Asi que somos hermanos?-Dijo con malicia.

-¡No! ¡RETIRO LO DICHO! ¡NO!-Gritaba el chico llorando.

-No más incesto entonces.-Puso fin dándole la espalda.

-¡Espera! ¡Lifty! ¡No me hagas esto!-Grito el chico.

-Eres un idiota, Shifty, un reverendo idiota.-Dijo la chica volteándose con cara de _"¿Cómo rayos no sobrevives a eso…?" _

-AAAHHH… El aburrimiento me consume ¿Y a ti?-Miro a la chica.

-…Igual, siendo sincera, igual…-Murmuro con tristeza.

-¿Lo sigues recordando?-Pregunto con nostalgia.

-… ¿Cómo olvidarlo?-Respondió.

-No te traumes.-Dijo con sorna y sonrió.

Se acerco a la chica y le agarro el mentón para luego unir sus bocas. Luego de minutos se separaron. La chica con mirada desaprobatoria y el chico con ligero berrinche.

Algunas tradiciones nunca cambian.

_Ese es el segundo error… No debiste caer ante eso… Ahora descríbeme…_

_¿Cómo es la vida?_

Flaky sentía nauseas. Por algo tan simple.

"Puta hora de dormir."

Había recordado aquella vez que asesino a sus dos parientes.

Y saben que…

-La vida… Ya sé que es… **La vida es bien puta…**-Respondió para sí e intento volver a dormir. Flippy no la visito. Eso era más que raro… Pero las cosas se dan por algo.

_Y ese fue tú tercer error… Debiste de haberlo predicho… El no llego… Y no llegara nunca… Después de ese día los hilos son controlados por otra persona…_

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: Y si… Bueno. Tenía ganas de terminar el cap hoy.**

**Roy: … ¿Asique la vida es puta? Cuando tus padres se enteren…**

**Hiker: ¡NO LES DIGAS A MIS PAPIS! No es que lo quiera. Me tratan peor que no se que. Pero… Para que hablar.**

**Flik-Continuara….**


	6. Hilos

**Hiker: XP volviendo al tema de Prisión of wars. Oye! Ese título esta wow XD! **

**Roy: Ya dejate de babosadas y sigue.**

**Hiker: CofPutoRoyCof.**

**Roy: Laralrarlarlaral.**

**Hiker: Bueno. No he cumplido mi misión de llegar a mi Angel Buster al 100 pero... ¡ESO NO IMPORTA!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVV.**

La noche era fría. La peli roja yacía en el suelo con la misma mueca del otro día. ¿Flippy? ¡Donde carajo se metió! Era lo único que pudo pensar. Flippy llevaba 1 día y una noche desaparecido ahora si empezaba a sudar frío. ¿Dónde estaba? Tenía miedo. era uno de los únicos que conoció.

-Bueno, tiene que regresar. ¿No? ¡TIENE QUE!-Se dijo para si misma intentando ser positiva.

Oyó pasos del pasillo se acerco y se oculto para ver disimuladamente al otro lado. Pudo distinguir sus ojos amarillentos, ese cabello verde, sangre encima. Ese era... Sus ojos se abrieron como enormes platos. ¡FLIPPY!

¿Qué le había pasado? Sus ojos dejaron de ser neones para volverse verdes como eran realmente. Sintió que algo malo iba a pasar. ¡Muy malo! Tenía ese mal sabor en la boca. Pronto sonó el timbre, todos salían. Excepto Flippy.

* * *

Se quito el sombrero que tenía dejando escapar sus largos cabellos al viento. Era difícil mentirle a tú mejor amigo sobre tú genero. Pero. ¿Por qué se lo ocultaba? ¿Qué ganaba con aquello? ¿No estabas enamorado de él? Debías decírselo pero el ser humano es muy predecible y siempre hará lo que el piense correcto.

Algún día se volverá realidad tu peor pesadilla. Que se entere ¿No? Vamos, no creo que quieras hacerlo esperar. Vuelves a ponerte tú sombrero y actúas como hombre.

* * *

La obscuridad era demasiada. La morena no tenía idea de que iba a pasar en cualquier momento. Él no llegaba. ¡¿Dónde se metió?! Se suponía que debía estar ahí. Siempre volvía pero... Ahora no estaba allí con ella.

Se sentó abrazando sus piernas.

Necesitaba que estuviera presente. Lo ansiaba.

-¿Dónde estas?-Fue lo único que dijiste antes de esconder tu rostro entre tus rodillas.

* * *

Sabías que no debías hacerlo pero aun asi... Allí estabas... Tan indefensa como cual roedor cazado por un hambriento reptil. Estabas tan poco impresionada, sabías que estabas siendo manipulada pero seguías asi, seguías de esa manera. ¿Dónde quedo aquella persona firme y fría?

Recordaste los papeles y los libros. Fuiste directamente a tu oficina y abriste la caja fuerte esperando encontrarlos pero...

¡NO ESTABAN!

Entraste a tú cuarto y miraste cerca de la ventana. Una carta. La abrió esperando lo peor.

_Ojos que no ven..._

_Corazón que no late._

_¿Dónde está tu "valentía"? _

_La perdiste. Eres mentirosa con esos sucios secretos que se que tienes guardados._

_¿Eres capaz de decir el peor sabiendo a quién le pertenece?_

Lo leíste monótona. Tu mente divago. Ya no sentías, ya no razonabas, ya no encontrabas sentido a las cosas, ya no... Existías. Carmesí salió de tu pecho. Te diste cuenta tarde.

-Aquí inició yo.-Esa voz... La conocías tan bien.

-Recuerda... e-eso...-Jadeaste. No debías hacer esfuerzo. Tus fuerzas disminuían, entre cerraste tus ojos con una sonrisa. Tu boca escupía sangre a montones.

Estabas débil. No habían esperanzas.

-Lo se...-Sabía lo que dirías. Siempre lo supo.

-T-te lo... re...cordare...-Comenzaste a bajar. Tus piernas no te servían ya.-...-

Ese susurro fue suficiente. Al mismo tiempo que lo dijo cayó de rodillas mientras la alfombra de rojo se pintaba. Atrás de la recién muerta, estabas tú, el dueño de estos hilos, con lágrimas en los ojos y una espada goteando líquido rojo.

-Lo sabía...-Murmuraste.

Pero lo habías hecho. No hay vuelta atrás, no te podías rendir ahora que llegaste tan lejos. Aunque aquella te ayudo, tu jamás pudiste aceptarla. Asi inició este círculo de la muerte. Tu expresión cambió. Ahora era fría y calculadora, lo que te ataba a la tristeza y a la alegría había muerto a manos tuyas, ¿Razones de vivir? Muchas, pero solo necesitaba cumplir un objetivo.

* * *

Estabas en la terraza. La paleta en tu boca no te ayudaba. Necesitabas hacer algo, justamente te fijaste en esos ojos celestes apagados y fríos atentos a la lectura del libro que sostenía en manos.

Sonreíste. Quisiste acercarte pero recordaste lo que paso. No debías arriesgarte. Intentaste ver otra cosa. Y te fijaste ahora en una... ¿Bomba?

3:20...

Te acercaste a la reja. Nadie lo veía, o eso creía ella. 4 personas estaban atentas a sus pasos discretamente. Te acercaste más, y lo viste.

2:54.

2:53.

2:52.

-Una bomba...-Miraste detenidamente ese conteo.

las 4 personas se alarmaron por dentro pero no del todo.

2:50.

2:49.

Tenían que hacer algo. En ese preciso momento entro la oficial amiga de la jefa.

-Hay problemas...-Dijo apenas entro. las 4 sombras asintieron y miraron a la peli verde.

2:45.

2:44.

2:43.

2:42.

-Tenemos que asegurar. A sus celdas todos.-Ordeno sin tartamudeos. Todos obedecieron por el miedo.

Ninguno no llego.

La peli roja estaba ¿Asustada? Estaba temblando en su celda. ¿Desde cuándo no tiemblas?

11 años.-Viviste la tristeza.

12 años.- Tu peor pesadilla. (El incendio).

13 años.-Asististe al psicólogo.

14 años.-

15 años.-

16 años.-La muerte de tus dos parientes. (La cual no tiene relación con el incendio).

Recordaste... Recordar... Imágenes venían a tu mente. Poco a poco los espacios en blanco se rellenaban en tú mente.

Lo estabas empezando a creer.

* * *

Te arrastraste por el suelo dejando sangre en el. Aquella persona se había ido. Tú lo amabas. Eres una oficial ¡NO PUEDES AMAR!

Jamás debiste empezar esto.

**Jamás...**

* * *

El peli rojo se sentó en su cama. Miraste el suelo. Luego miraste la celda. ¿¡Splendid?! ¡ESE CRÍO SE ESCAPO!? Apunto de salir de la celda alguien agarro tu mano. Te volteaste dispuesto a pelear. Y lo viste.

Esos ojos azules se te hacían conocidos. Su cabello en un sombrero. Subiste tu mano lentamente. Y pronto... el sombrero cayó al suelo en cámara lenta. Tus ojos se desorbitaron y miraste al... No...

Ahora entendías porque... Ahora lo entendías...

No era un él... Si no un la.

* * *

Discutiste con el que maneja los hilos. Las cosas no salieron bien. Estabas ensangrentado. Esto no es lo que hacía un veterano ¿O tal vez si?

-Oye...-Miraste arriba. Esos ojos los conocías.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Te lo explicare luego. Pero...

-Dudo mucho que lleguemos al luego. Hay una bomba en la terraza y si hay en la terraza hay en otra parte.-Dedujo la chica sabiamente.

-Al parecer no eres solo la apariencia.-Se burlo el oji verde.-Pero tienes razón. Igual dudo que lleguemos. El jefe iniciara su show dentro de poco.-Anunció mostrando su afilada dentadura.

-Bien. Disfrutemos del show. Nada más no grites como niñita ni te desmayes.-Aviso sin rechistar.

-Es bueno que me entiendas. Flaky.-

-Lo mismo digo. Flippy.-

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: ¿Qué creen? Vale estara desaparecida otro tiempesito~ Intentare adelantar mis otros fics lo más rápido que pueda al igual que con este.**

**Roy: Y sin a nadie más que le importe.**

**Hiker~Roy~Marth: ¡ADIOS~! Tengan un hermoso 8 de marzo (Aunque no se celebre nada pero tal vez alguien cumpla años mañana).**

**Flik-FELIZCUMPLEAÑOS!**


End file.
